Secret Padawan Mission
by Dark Night Padme
Summary: Dark Night's first official mission.


One year before the events of The Phantom Menace…..

Dark Night has once again completed another year of her Jedi training and now has to show she has leadership skills. If she wishes to become an admired Jedi one day she must pass this test. She, Krista, Elza, Nathan, and, a new friend, Scarlet Saturn are being sent on a top secret Jedi mission. They are to locate a group of Bounty Hunters and arrest them. Although the jedi council does not want to place Dark Night in charge of the dangerous mission, the supreme chancellor asked if the Jedi that are sent are not known too well. With the request, the Jedi council sends for the three padawans, and the youngling that has surpassed her classmates. With Dark Night placed in charge what could go wrong?

All of the participants in the mission are to meet in the council chamber. The first one to arrive is, of course, Dark Night. Then comes Elza and Krista, after them comes Nathan and Scarlet. Once they are all in front of Masters Yoda and Windu the debriefing begins.

"We have called you four here because of the request of the Supreme Chancellor." Stated Master Windu.

"Oooo! A Mission! But I am just a youngling. OH WELL!" Said Scarlet.

"Scarlet calm down." Stated Elza.

"I am sorry I am just excited!" Said Scarlet.

"We all are." Said Nathan.

"You all are unknown to the rest of the galaxy, just like the Chancellor requested." Said Master Windu.

"Infiltrate a secret base you must." Stated Yoda.

"Master why is this necessary?" Asked Krista.

"The Republic believes there is a secret base on Concord Dawn and wants the four of you to investigate." Said Master Windu.

"YAY!" Exclaimed Scarlet.

"Shhh." Said Elza.

"Oh. Sorry." Said Scarlet.

"Picked you for this mission we did." Stated Master Yoda.

"And we hope we have picked the right ones to complete this mission. That being said, Dark Night you have been chosen to lead your friends on this mission. And the rest of you must listen to her every order." Said Master Windu.

"Yes Master Windu." Krista, Nathan, Elza, and Scarlet said in unison.

"May the force be with you." Said Master Yoda.

"Thank you Master." Said Dark Night.

After the debriefing the padawans and the youngling all head to their escort ship, which is a small smugglers' ship, so they can head to Concord Dawn. They are unaware as to what awaits their arrival.…

Once onboard the ship the pilot introduces himself.

"Welcome aboard my cozy starship." Stated the pilot Darien Bade.

"We appreciate your help…." Said Dark Night.

"Its Darien….Darien Bade." Stated Darien.

"Cool…. Well my name is Scarlet Saturn, this is Elza Laur, Krista Sewall, Nathan Kinal, and….my Senpai, Dark Night!" Said Scarlet.

"Well it is very nice to meet you Dark Night." Darien says as he kisses Dark Night's hand.

"Why so formal to her?" Nathan asked Krista.

"Don't know." Stated Krista.

"So you guys are heading to Concord Dawn?" Asked Darien.

"Yes, we have a very important mission that requires us to be there." Said Dark Night.

"Not only charming but also intelligent." Said Darien.

"Have you set the coordinates?" Asked Dark Night.

"Already done. Time to jump to lightspeed." Said Darien.

"Have you ever been to Concord Dawn before?" Darien asked Dark Night.

"I have once. It's the birthplace of my older brother and sister." Said Dark Night.

"You have only been there once?" Asked Darien.

"Yes, we went there once to sell my parents old home. By that time my parents had a home on Naboo." Dark Night said.

"Well then you might need an escort to help you find your way around the planet."

"And put our mission at risk? I think we will be fine."

"How do you plan to continue your mission without knowing where you are going?"

"We will find our way. Why do you insist on making this difficult?"

"I am only trying to help. Nothing more."

Scarlet and the others enter the cockpit.

"We can handle ourselves!" Yelled Krista.

"Why else would the Jedi council entrust this mission to us?" Asked Elza.

"I am only offering help." Stated Darien.

"We will be fine. How long until we reach Concord Dawn?" Asked Dark Night.

"We will arrive tomorrow. I suggest you five go get some sleep." Said Darien.

After Darien said those words all five of them went to go get some rest. Once all five were out Darien shut the cockpit's door and contacted someone.

"Have you placed the tracker?" Asked the hologram.

"Not yet. I first have to get her distracted." Darien said.

"We need you to complete this task before they arrive."

"I will, but are we sure they will be able to help us?"

"Yes…. Don't fail us again Darien, or you will regret it."

"I will not fail."

Darien comes out and finds Nathan, Elza, Krista, and Scarlet all asleep, but finds Dark Night has not fallen asleep but is instead just sitting there.

"Did you enjoy your empty cockpit?" Asked Dark Night.

"Why do you ask?" Said Darien.

"Because you were in there for a short period of time."

"Oh, well I don't see an issue with that. Do you?"

"Depends on what you did in there."

Dark Night stands up and faces Darien.

"Why are you so concerned with what I was doing?" Asked Darien.

"I am trying to figure out whether you are with us or using us." Answered Dark Night.

"You can trust me. I don't want to hurt you." As Darien said that he started to move closer to Dark Night. "What more do you want me to do to prove it to you?"

Before Dark Night could answer Darien pulled Dark Night close to him and kissed her. He only had a moment to place the tracker before she could push him away. Dark Night's response to the kiss was not exactly what Darien thought it would be.

"Oww!" Said Darien. "What was that for?!"

Dark Night had kicked Darien in the side of the knee to knock him down.

"Don't ever do that again!" Dark Night replied.

"I thought the moment was right."

"Well it wasn't!"

"Then I will leave you alone."

"Thank you."

After Dark Night spoke Darien left back to the cockpit. After he had locked himself in he spoke to his contact.

"It has been placed." Said Darien.

"Good. Signal us when you arrive." Said the hologram.

"I will."

"And don't underestimate the jedi, they are not to be played with."

"Yes Ma'am."

Darien ended his conversation and went to sleep.

In the morning the ship had landed and the jedi had started to wake up.

"Wow. Surprisingly I slept well." Said Nathan.

"Well that is nothing to celebrate we have to be ready to track these Bounty Hunters." Stated Krista.

"Oh Krista, there is no fun is getting straight to the mission." Said Scarlet.

"How did you even start to become a Jedi?"Asked Krista.

"Why does that matter? Scarlet Asked.

"It doesn't. Come on we need to get off the ship." Said Elza. "Dark Night is waiting for us."

The Padawans and the youngling leave to join Dark Night.

"So where do we go from here?" Asked Scarlet.

"Use the force to guide us." Said Dark Night. "Focus and let the force guide us to where these bounty hunters hide."

"You sound like a crazy old woman." Stated Nathan.

"Really? Well while you were still asleep I came out here and already found where they are." Dark Night Said. "And you know what I used to find them? Hmm?"

"I don't know." Nathan Said.

"I reached out to the force and concentrated, and in return the force showed me where they are." Dark Night stated.

"Oo! Nathan she just burned you!" Scarlet exclaimed.

"Now I see why you did not find your kyber crystal in the caves, because you don't trust in the force." Dark Night said.

"Wow. Nathan why did you have to be this way?" Asked Krista.

"Hey it's not my fault…. Oh wait it is." Answered Nathan

"If you would just listen to her for once in your life Nathan, you would never need much help." Said Elza.

"I do listen." Exclaimed Nathan.

"Clearly. Then why don't you have a lightsaber?" Asked Dark Night.

"I just...well….I give up." Said Nathan.

"That you should." Said Scarlet.

"We need to complete our mission if you guys have forgotten." Krista stated.

"Krista is right. Follow me." Dark Night said as she started to walk off following her instincts.

"Come on Senpai needs our help!" Scarlet said as she started to skip after Dark Night.

While the young Jedi are off searching for the secret base our missing friend Darien is off meeting up with his contact…..

The secret base the Jedi are looking for is a base full of bounty hunters that are working on an odd medical project.

"Doctor Proffiel how close are you to finishing the project?" Asked a Bounty Hunter named Lance Blade.

"I am working as fast as I can. These type of projects take time." Answered Doctor Proffiel.

"Lance she has her work cut out for her." Stated one of the other Bounty Hunters named Alecali Crablo.

"Well we need this to happen soon before the Republic finds out what we are planning." Stated Devston Grinald.

"We don't have much in the way of time." Stated Viviani Denlea walking into the building.

"And why do you say that?" Asked Lance.

"Because the republic has sent some Jedi." Said Viviani.

"How do you know they are Jedi?" Asked Alecali.

"I can tell by what they are wearing. You know the Jedi robes." Stated Viviani.

"Doctor Proffiel what do you need to hurry the process?" Asked Devston.

"I need test subjects." Doctor Proffiel said.

"Baala and I have volunteered." Stated Taltia Demibie.

"Yes, we are willing to help this to stop the Jedi." Said Baala Kask.

"Well then follow me and I will start the process." Said Doctor Proffiel.

Baala and Taltia follow Doctor Proffiel to her makeshift lab. Then Abetta Dan, Tasho Gegmil, Lailau Blowgat, and Crook Tanit come in the building carrying a young girl.

"Why have you brought her?" Asked Alecali.

"She was snooping around our little base." Stated Lailau.

"Is the doctor doing experiments?" Asked Abetta.

"Yes, why?" Asked Viviani.

"We could have this girl be experimented on." Stated Abetta.

"I don't see why not. Take her back." Devston said.

As the Doctor is continuing her work the Jedi are getting closer and closer to the little base of operations that the Bounty hunters have established. While the Jedi inch closer, our pilot is off on his own little mission. Darien has gone off to meet his contact on a different part of the world. Devela Bade is the Mandalorian leader of an unusually small Mandalorian group. Darien is meeting up with her at her base.

"I have been waiting for you Darien." Stated Devela.

"I apologize it took longer for the Jedi to leave than expected." Answered Darien.

"Your apology will have to wait. Where are the Jedi?" Asked Devela.

Darien pulls out the other end to the tracking device he placed on Dark Night. "All we have to do is follow this."

"Are you sure she did not take it off?"

"She did not even realize I placed it on her in the first place."

"That is perfect I will get my men ready."

"Mother." There was a long pause. " Are you sure this was the right thing to do?"

"Yes, now get ready Darien for the upcoming battle."

Devela went to prepare her men.

"All of you listen up!" Yelled Devela and everyone stopped to listen. "We have a battle to fight now get your weapons and skill ready!"

The group of Mandalorians prepared for battle and were ready to move out within minutes. Once they were ready, Devela ordered them to move out with Darien leading the way.

The Jedi have nearly arrived to the base when Scarlet realizes something.

"Dark Night! You have a tracker on you!" Stated Scarlet.

Dark Night turned her head and gave Scarlet a smile. "I know." She said.

Scarlet gave a confused look while Elza, Krista, and Nathan looked surprised.

The padawans and the youngling continued on their way and within a few minutes they could see a building not too far from where they were.

"Well looks like we are here." Stated Krista.

"Yeah, so how are we planning on getting inside?" Asked Nathan.

"We use the element of sur…" Dark Night was cut off by Scarlet running off to the building. "Why Scarlet? Why?"

"Well looks like we are going to have to follow Scarlet." Nathan said.

The other four Jedi run after Scarlet, hoping the were not running into a trap. Little did they know that Nathan had brought back up. Once inside the Jedi were met with an unpleasant meeting committee.

"Welcome Jedi to your downfall." Stated Lance Blade.

"I really wish I was about to be killed by Mandalorians instead." Said Nathan.

"Where is your trust?" Asked Krista.

"Is that really important right now?!" Asked Dark Night as she ignites her lightsabers.

"It's not." Elza stated after she had ignited her white sabers also.

Krista also had ignited her lightsaber and Nathan and Scarlet had their pistols ready.

"Viviani NOW!" And with those words an arrow landed in front of Dark Night and Scarlet looked up and shot Viviani in the arm.

"I GOT ONE!" Scarlet yelled with joy.

The Bounty Hunters then charged at the Jedi and the Jedi and Bounty Hunters were in an all out brawl. Soon enough the small group of Mandalorians came to the aid of the Jedi.

"I thought you left us!" Krista said to Darien.

"Now why would I leave you to fight a battle that isn't your own?" Asked Darien.

Dark Night joins in the conversation, "Why do you seem to think we can't handle ourselves?"

"I just thought you might want the help." Darien said.

"Well your help is appreciated." Dark Night stated.

"Too bad it won't help you Jedi!" Yelled Alecali.

The Mandalorians gave a loud cry and managed to take down the Bounty Hunters within minutes. Unfortunately Doctor Proffiel released her test subjects on the Jedi. Doctor Proffiel, she had, well basically redesigned people into her own type of Zombies. When you looked at them their eyes didn't have pupils or irises, they were completely white or they were red if they were humanoids. The people still moved normally but were designed to attack... everyone.

"Well they look like they have no soul." Said Scarlet.

"Really? I couldn't tell." Nathan stated with sarcasm.

"Lare?" Asked one of the Mandalorians to young green girl part of the group of test subjects.

Then the Girl attacked the Mandalorian. "Yeah I don't think that's her anymore." Stated Darien.

"She is more like an infected person more than anythin…" Scarlet was cut off because one other three infected people jumped on her.

The other two infected, a bounty hunter and a Mandalorian, began to move towards the remaining Jedi. Dark Night force the person off Scarlet.

"Thanks Senpai!" Scarlet said.

"Just don't kill any of them." Dark Night ordered.

"How about we kill the two bounty hunters and leave the Mandalorians." Nathan said.

"No! These people need help." Yelled Elza.

"Hey where did Krista go?" Asked Nathan.

Krista had wondered off to Doctor Proffiel's small laboratory to try to find something to stop the infected people. When Krista was looking for that something she saw that Doctor Proffiel had used some sort of parasite to do the job, but the parasite was not like any she has seen.

"Why did you come back here?" Asked Doctor Proffiel.

Startled Krista responded, " I need something to stop those creations of yours."

"So you are not one of those Bounty Hunters?"

"No, I am a Jedi, here to stop those Bounty Hunters."

"Oh, thank goodness. I thought the Republic didn't get my message."

"Your message?"

"Who do you think told where this operation was going on?"

"Oh, that makes sense. Do you know how to stop them?"

"Yes, you must find a way to pull the parasites out."

"How?"

"The parasites are injected on top of the head so they can control their host, But there's no way to control the parasite so you must kill it or it can find its way onto another host."

"Thank you for your help and don't worry we will get you out of here."

"Thank you so much."

Krista leaves to go help her friends and is unaware that someone was watching her conversation with Doctor Proffiel. The silent Tasho Gemil, one of the Bounty Hunters, came up behind Doctor Proffiel and ignited her white double bladed lightsaber.

"Wait..No..No...N..!" Doctor Proffiel was silenced forever and Tasho took some of the parasites and left the planet.

Krista had just made it back to her friends to help them. "Guys we have to remove the parasites from their heads and destroy them." Krista said.

"Well how do we do that?" Asked Nathan.

"The parasites are on top of the head and we must kill it or it can find a way onto another host." Krista stated.

"Thank you Krista for the Information." Dark Night said. Then Dark Night forced pulled one of the Infected people towards her and pulled out a little knife.

"What are you doing?!" Asked Nathan.

"Saving this young girl." Dark Night replied. Then Dark Night cut the top of the girls head open pulled the parasite out and crushed it. Then she used magic to heal the girl's head and released her.

"Ewww! I want to try!" Scarlet said. Then Scarlet took Dark Night knife and did the same thing, but brutally, to one of the three remaining infected girls. "Such fun!" Scarlet said as she too used magic to heal the girl's head.

Darien took out his knife and removed one of the parasites but ended up killing the Bounty Hunter Baala Kask and his mother killed the Bounty Hunter Taltia Demibile and then removed the parasite in her head and crushed it.

"See not all of us want these Bounty Hunters to live." Stated Nathan.

"Whatever." Said Elza.

Devela walked over to Dark Night and thanked her and her friends for their help.

"We will take these Bounty Hunter to Coruscant to their new wonderful life of prison." Stated Dark Night.

"Thank you for the risks you took to help us." Said Devela.

Back on Coruscant, the Jedi reported everything to the Jedi Council and then were awarded time to rest. But unlike her friends Dark Night didn't go to get some rest, she went to the library to do some reading and when she was in the library she found something Darien had left for her….

 _End of Story_


End file.
